This invention relates to a mechanism for generating a fluid pressure braking signal to apply the brakes of a vehicle in response to a spinning condition of the wheel. In particular, the mechanism makes use of the energy of rotation of the spinning wheel to generate this fluid pressure braking signal.
Conventional vehicle anti-spin systems, such as disclosed in U.S. Application Ser. No. 897,240, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,950, operate by applying the brakes to the spinning wheel to retard the rotation of that wheel and thereby eliminate the spinning condition. The energy required to apply the brake is usually obtained directly or indirectly from the vehicle engine via the manifold vacuum, power steering pump, engine or an electric motor driven hydraulic pump. This energy drain decreases the efficiency of the automobile.